Brunswick, Georgia
Brunswick is a city in and the county seat of Glynn County, Georgia. The population of the city is 15,383. One of the state's oldest settlements, it is the second-largest urban area on the Georgia coast after Savannah and is the main urban and economic center of the state's lower southeast. It is home to the Port of Brunswick, which handles approximately 10 percent of all U.S. roll-on/roll-off trade; third in the U.S. behind the ports of Los Angeles and Newark. The headquarters of the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center is located 5 miles (8 km) north of the central business district of the city and is adjacent to Brunswick Golden Isles Airport, which provides commercial air service to the area. It is also home to the College of Coastal Georgia and Coastal Georgia Battle Academy. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 58.32% Black or African American (8,971) 28.52% White (4,387) 10.93% Hispanic or Latino (1,682) 2.23% Other (343) 36.4% (5,599) of Brunswick residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Brunswick has above average and somewhat high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 51 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.85 murders a year. Pokemon See the Glynn County page for more info. Fun facts * The city lays claim to Brunswick stew, a tomato-based stew containing various types of lima beans, corn, okra, and other vegetables, and one or more types of meat. Most recipes claiming authenticity call for squirrel or rabbit meat, but chicken, pork, and beef are also common ingredients. A twenty-five-gallon (95 L) iron pot outside the city bears a plaque declaring the stew was first cooked there in 1898. The Brunswick Rockin' Stewbilee, held annually in October, features a stew-tasting contest where visitors sample over 50 teams' stews. The Stewbilee became famous when the city invited Brunswick County, Virginia, to the festival for a stew cookoff in the 1980s, which led the Brunswick "Stew Wars" to be featured in Southern Living. * Brunswick is the center of Georgia's shrimping industry. The city was once called "The Shrimp Capital of the World", but in recent times, production has been far below average. Nevertheless, nearby Jekyll Island hosts the Wild Georgia Shrimp & Grits Festival in September. Apart from shrimping, the area is also the center of Georgia's crab and oyster industries. * Brunswick is famous in the Southeast for its love of Water-type Pokemon, with many shops that sell merchandis related to and/or themed after Water-types. In addition, finding a house in Brunswick that doesn't have at least one Water-type Pokemon, whether it be a pet, companion or other, is like trying to find a Burger King that's sold out of burgers. * Tourism is the single largest industry in the city and the county. Brunswick and the Golden Isles are a year-round resort community. The islands' beaches, resorts, shops, and historic sites annually attract visitors from around the world. * Brunswick is also a very popular hotspot with both Pokemon Coordinators and Performers. It is also the city where the poffin was invented in 1823. The Brunswick Poffin Museum is specifically dedicated to this. * Brunswick has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, Glynn Place Mall, The Village at Merritt Landing and a few other shopping centers, Winn-Dixie, Publix, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, Nintendo World, Goodwill, Solstice Apparel, some fast food and chain restaurants, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Target, Home Depot, plenty of hotels/motels, a few movie theaters, El Puerto Azteca, Jinright's Seafood House, Larry's Giant Subs, Fancy Q Sushi Bar and Grill, Mulligan's Bar & Night Club, Broomelli Boys Pizzeria, Jerk Shack, Cilantros Grill & Cantina, Barberitos Southwestern Grille & Cantina, Grandy's, El Potro Mexican, Hollaway's Bakery, Big Lots, Michael's Deli & Seafood, Tractor Supply Co., Belk, Sumo Hibachi and Sushi, Brunswick Landing Marina, Brunswick Country Club, Willie's Wee-Nee Wagon, Twin Oaks BBQ, Wok N Roll, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities